The Fake Real Marriage
by jysellahorn22
Summary: What do Stephanie and Lester do when they find out that they are really married
1. Chapter 1

**The fake Real Marriage**

Chapter 1

"Steph are you ready?" Lester asked, as he was finishing putting on his Tux for the fake marriage that they were going to do, not knowing that someone kidnapped the fake priest and paid a real one to do the wedding ceremony.

"Yeah, I am" Then she came out in a skinny white tight dress.

"Wow you look great" then he came up to her and kissed her.

"Lester what are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Just getting into the role" Lester said to her.

"Alright, then now that you are in the role let's go" Stephanie said and then she held the door open and they walked to the chapel. When she got the she saw Ranger.

"Hey" Ranger said to her

"Hey babe, I am Lester's best man" Ranger told her.

"Okay sounds good" Stephanie told him.

Then Lester, Ranger and Stephanie walked up to the chapel in the hotel called Delude.

Lester and Stephanie faced each other, and then the priest came up to the front and said "do you Lester Santos take Stephanie Plum as your wife?"

"I do" Lester said to the priest.

The Priest then said to Stephanie Plum, "Do you take Lester Santos to be your husband?"

"I do" Stephanie said.

"Then if anybody has reason for these two to be husband and wife please speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest told them.

Everyone was silence and then the Priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

Then Lester kissed Stephanie on the lips and they were really married but did not know it yet. Ranger just watched as he did not know that Stephanie was not his anymore.

When the ceremony was done, he made the call, "Yes is Mrs. Plum there?"

"Hold on." Valerie said.

Then Valerie went to get her mom Helen.

"Yes, Mrs. Plum it is done, your daughter and Lester Santos are married."

the priest told her over the phone.

"Thank you I will take it from here" Then she hung up.

The priest then left and went back to New Jersey.

Meanwhile in the hotel room Lester and Stephanie were waiting for Ranger.

A few minutes later Ranger walked in.

"Okay now that part is done, I will be sending you both to Hawaii for two weeks which is what you have to get this guy his name is Ramos Less and he is wanted for kidnapped and murder of newly wed couples so that is why I had you do the fake wedding. Good luck to both of you and Lester remember this is not real" Ranger said then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The fake Real Wedding

Chapter 2

When Lester and Stephanie got onto the Rangemen jet. They walked in and Stephanie went into the bedroom that was on the jet.

Lester we are support to be married now why don't you come in here and help me get this dress off." Stephanie said.

"Absolutely" Lester said and then he joined her. He unzipped her dress in the back and it slid off of her.

Then she took off Lester's tux jacket while he started to kiss her stomach, and then moved up and undid her bra and started to suck on her breast. While that was happening she managed to get his pants off him and started to bite his neck. He moved his hands down her thighs and she moaned.

"Lester can you please enter me this teasing is driving me crazy."

"Are you sure?" Lester asked her.

"Yes" Stephanie said to him He then entered her very slowly at first then he got harder and faster

. After he was done he rolled over next to her. He looked at her and saw she was smiling and very happy.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"I am great, never better. And you were great." Stephanie said as she put her head on his chest.

A few minutes later the loudspeaker came on "Mr. Santos we are arriving at Hawaii." The pilot said.

Lester hit the loud speaker button "Thank you we will be out in a few minutes." Lester said.

When Lester and Stephanie got to the hotel in Hawaii, and Lester was signing them in the desk clerk said, "Oh by the way you got a letter" Then he handed the letter to Lester.

On the front of the envelope was written to Mr. and Mrs. Santos.

"Hey what is that Stephanie asked her husband, "I don't know it was waiting for us. Stephanie took it out of his hands and opened it then she saw it and it was a new and real marriage license.

"Lester this is a real marriage license, we are really and legally married." Stephanie said in shock. "let me see that"

Then he took it and said, "We have a problem and for right now we don't tell Ranger until I figure out what is going on." Lester said and then he and Stephanie took the elevator to the honeymoon suite.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fake Real Marriage

Chapter 3

Back at Rangeman, Ranger got a call for the hotel Delude manager

"Mr. Manoso, I have some bad news, we found the priest that was going to marry your friends tied up in a storage room. We are trying to track down the priest that married your right now we are having no luck." the hotel manager told Ranger.

"Alright thanks for calling and I will see what I can do from here, please keep me informed." Ranger said then he hung up the phone.

"Tank get in here" he yelled as he opened the door."

"Hey boss what is up?" Tank said

"I need you to check a marriage license for me, the names are Stephanie Plum Santos and Lester Santos and tell me if it is real or fake." Ranger said.

"Okay will do" Tank said and left.

A couple of hours later Tank came back in with some news.

"Boss the marriage license is real, and second I saw this in the paper thought that you should see it." Tank told him.

Ranger looked at the paper and saw a picture in the announcement page, that was of Lester and Stephanie and at the bottom it said Mr. and Mrs Santos.

Ranger then threw the paper and picked up his cell to call Lester.

"Lester it is Ranger call me when you get this message it is important," then Ranger hung up.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Lester and Stephanie entered their suite.

"Oh my god look at this place Lester it is gorgeous." Stephanie replied as she went into the bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Yes, it is very pretty and you make it even prettier Mrs. Santos." Then he got on the bed and joined her. Steph was lying down looking at the fireplace when Lester rolled on top of her.

"Lester, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked

"Having fun with my wife." Lester said, then he gave her a long deep kiss.

She put her arms around his neck, and soaked it in. Then Lester took her shirt off, and her bra and then her pants. He looked at her, he could not believe that she was his. Then he took off his shirt and pants and then they made love again.

After they made love, Stephanie said, "What are we going to do about this marriage?"

"Stephanie what do you want to do about it?" Lester asked her.

"Truth I would like to stay married to you, I have loved you for a long time but to scare to show it." Stephanie told him.

"Well we have been dating a year with out Ranger knowing and I think it is time we move forward with this relationship." Lester added and then said, "I agree I was going to ask you to marry me after this mission so this just cuts a couple of steps." Lester said as he looked at his wife.

"So we stay married and deal with Ranger" Steph said to Lester who was besides her in bed. And then she added, "I am hungry why don't we get out of this hotel room and go find some food somewhere" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Sure sounds great, I just have to call Ranger back." Lester said then added I will put it on loud speaker.

Then he dialed Ranger,

"Hey boss what is up?" Lester asked

"Lester, the hotel Delude manager called and told me that they found the priest that was going to marry you and Stephanie tied up so I checked and the marriage license is real, so I want you two to get it annulled when this is over." Ranger told him

"Sorry Ranger, I have been dating Lester for a year, and this is what we both wanted so we are staying married." Stephanie said and then she took the cell phone and hung up on him.


	4. Chapter 4

'Chapter 4

Lester just had an open mouth and in complete shock, "What the hell sweetheart?"

"I am sorry Lester, but he just pushed my buttons for the last time." Stephanie said as she was standing in front of the fireplace. "I got sick of tired of him saying that I was his, when he knew that legally I was not." Stephanie yelled at Lester. He could she her face was bright red.

"Darling he was just trying to push your buttons and it worked, you have to remember that he is still my boss, so we have to show him some respect." Lester said in a higher toned voice.

Then he walked over to the closet to get some clothes.

"Well I am sorry but he is a pain and I am not taking it anymore." Then Stephanie started to head for the suite door.

"Hey where are you going?" Lester yelled at her.

"Out and you are not coming with me." Then Stephanie left the suite they were staying in.

Lester just sighed he knew he should go after her, but he was too upset right now, so he just decided to let her go.

While she was out walking, around first she bumped into Morelli, "Oh boy what are you doing here?" was all he said, "I am here with Lester we are on our honeymoon what are you doing here she snapped at him. "The same I think we should talk this way." Then he led her to a small shed where the Trenton PD was sheltered. "Let me guess my boss invited Rangeman to help so you are here with Lester working undercover." Joe said. "Yes, and Lester and myself are really married." Stephanie replied to Morrelli with a smile on her face, "I know it was me who sent you the marriage certificate." Morelli replied. "Okay so I guess we just go on like we never met and we both do our jobs." Stephanie snapped back at him. "Fine just don't go getting kidnapped or something" Then Morelli let her go. She was almost two blocks from the shed when somebody came up behind her and put a rag over her mouth and then she was unconscious and Stephanie was gone.

Meanwhile at Rangemen, Tank and Bobby came in to Ranger's office. "Boss we have a problem with Steph." Bobby said.

"What is the problem now?" Ranger growled.

"You tell him you're the doctor." Tank told Bobby and backed a little way out of Ranger's door.

"She's pregnant so we have to pull her off the mission it is in the work rule book." Bobby told him and then ducked behind a chair.

Ranger just laughed, "Okay so Lester and Stephanie are going to be parents. I will enjoy telling them this. Tank go get Anna she will take Steph's place, she has done it before so she knows the routine. Then we will all head to Hawaii and break the news to the happily married couple." Ranger said and then he left his office to pack a bag.

While the Rangeman crew was getting ready to go to Hawaii, Lester was starting to get worried Stephanie has been gone for a while and then he looked at the clock which said that it two hours later. He said to himself. "Well I better go look for her if I can't find her in an hour I will call the boss and find out what he wants me to do" He said to himself.

Then he put on his shoes and left to find her.

While Lester was looking for his wife, she was waking up and found herself in a room that had one window and a bed on the left side of the room. "Great Stephanie just great." then she hit her hand against her forehead. "I just hope that Lester will find me and soon." Then she sat on the side of the bed and saw the door. She then got up and tried it, but it was locked. "Now what" then she went back to the bed.

After one hour of looking for her, he picked up his phone and called Ranger.

"Boss" Lester said.

"Hey there what is up, Lester." Ranger said with a smile across his face as he looked at Tank across from him on the jet.

"Steph and I had a fight and she went out. That was one hour ago I am out looking for her but I can't find her. I am getting worried." Lester said.

Ranger heard that and Tank saw his smile gone. "Go back to the suite I will call Rangeman in Hawaii and have them send out patrols for her, and don't worry we will find her Lester." Then Ranger hung up the phone.

"Let me guess Stephanie is gone," Tank said shaking his head.

"Yup she and her hubby had a fight and she stormed out and now Lester can't find her" Ranger said.

Lester looked at the phone, there was no way he was going to stop looking for her she was after all she is his wife. He looked down the street and then he saw one of her barrettes that she was wearing, he remembered the night he gave her those.

Just then Lester's cell phone went off, he looked at the caller id and saw it was Bobby. "Hey Lester, I hope you are paying attention." Bobby said. "Yeah, Bobby, what is up, I got Steph's and your blood work back that was done for the marriage certificate and she is pregnant about 7 weeks." Lester blew a loud breath out of his mouth. "Thanks Bobby does Ranger know?" "Yes and we have Anna here to take Steph's place for the rest of the mission." "Great that should be fun telling her. Well I found something so I will keep you posted and then Lester hung up his cell.

He then walked over to the barrette and picked it up, and put it in his pocket. He then took a left and there was her taser. "Someone has her" He thought to himself "So do I keep going or go back to the suite like Ranger told me too."

"Screw Ranger, I am going to find my wife." Lester said and then he followed the trail that the dumb kidnappers left for him to find.

While Lester was still looking for his wife, he bumped into some of the Rangeman crew from Hawaii. "Hey Taylor, Rick and Barbara what is going on?" Lester asked.

"Hey Lester. Ranger told us to look for Stephanie and also told us that you should be back at the suite and wait for him." Taylor told him.

"That is my wife out there and I am going to find her and by the way I am following a trail that the goons left for me to follow" and then he pointed to the right.

"Huh did you see that?" Barbra asked Taylor. "No well then let's follow the trail and get her back before Ranger kills us for not bringing her back." Taylor told him and then the four of them followed the trail that led to a cabin in the woods. "That has got to be it." Lester told them and then the wait to see if there were any signs of Stephanie in that cabin. About an hour later Taylor saw a man dressed all in black come out, and then behind him came another man with Stephanie.

"There" Taylor said and pointed to Steph and the man that held her by the arm.

"All right we wait until they get closer." Lester said and then they disappeared.

"Here you go, no do what you have to." the tall one said to Stephanie.

"You expect me to go to the bathroom here. Are you nuts, and then she kicked him in the groin and started to run. The other guy said, "After her the boss will kill us if we let her get away."

They started to chase after her, and then she bumped right into Lester.

He put a finger to his lips. Then he moved her behind him. The man who was close to Stephanie bumped right into Lester, and yelled "Trouble" and that was all he could get Lester hit him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Taylor walked up to Lester, and Lester said, "Get my wife out of here I will be back to the suite soon. He then kissed Stephanie. "I want to stay" she told him.

"Not this time please go back I will be right behind you." Lester said and then he gave her a hug and watched her leave. Then the other guy came and tried to pick a fight with Lester. "Not today buddy" and then the other guy that had a hold Steph went down. Rick and Lester put the cuffs on them both and walked back to the Rangeman SUV. He saw Steph standing by the SUV and gave her a hug, "Are you alright?" Lester asked he ran his arms down hers.

"Yes, I am sorry I should not have blown up like that, and you are right Ranger is your boss and I should respect him. But he is not right either." Stephanie told her husband.

"I know but I don't think you need to worry about him anymore darling. Now let's go back to the suite I have something to tell you." Lester replied to Stephanie and opened the door for her and the both of them got in and went back to the suite.

When the two of them got back to the suite, Lester sat Stephanie down on the couch and then he sat down next to her. "Darling remember when we snuck off to West Virginia for the two weeks."

"Yeah that was two months ago right" Stephanie replied to her husband and then she noticed his face was white.

"Well while I was looking for you, today I got a call from Bobby and he said that our blood work is in and that you are around seven weeks pregnant."

Lester then watch Stephanie's face drop in shock. "Does Ranger know?" she asked

"Yes" Then they both turned to see Ranger standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and he was not alone. Stephanie then saw Anna who was Stephanie's double for some cases. She then looked at Lester, and he said, "It was not my call darling it was his, you have to go back and I have to work with Anna"

Lester could see the hurt in her eyes, and once angain he sat down next to her and just held her for a few minutes.

"There is a problem with letting Anna take my place Ranger." Stephanie said, and then Anna replied and that would be?"

"Morelli he is here working the same case we are and bumped into me while I was walking around and blowing off steam at this knucklehead." Stephanie told them.

Just then Morelli came strolling into the living room. "Can I join the party?" Tank, Anna, Bobby, Ranger and Lester looked at Morrelli with darts in their eyes.

"Hey Cupcake I could not help to over hear the noise in the suite." Joe said with a smile on his face.

"I know that Cupcake is right, they the bad guys have seen these two happy newlyweds together and they will know the difference between Anna and Stephanie because it is way too easy to know the difference between these two ladies" Joe said with a smile on his face.

"Watch it Morelli" Lester said as he went to sit down by his wife.

"Hey boss, I hate to say it but Morelli is right, we have to keep Stephanie in now, especially since she escaped from being kidnapped. The difference will be known." Bobby told Ranger.

"Fine she stays, but if anything happens to her or the baby, Lester, Bobby, Morrelli there will be hell to pay." Then Ranger left.

"Okay now please will you all leave I would like to have some time with my wife alone." Lester told everyone.

"Fine" Then Morrelli left along with the rest of Rangeman.

Lester just looked at his wife and sat down next to her and they held each other till it was time for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fake Real Marriage

When it was time for bed, Lester said, "Hey I was worried about you when you did not return."

"I am sorry, I was just upset and needed time by myself." Stephanie told her husband.

"Anyway next time please bring me along" Lester asked her.

"Sure" and then she got in bed. He then joined her. "Darling are we really pregnant?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes, so what are we going to do?" She asked as she looked at the fireplace that was now roaring.

"We finish this mission and then you move in with me and we start our lives together." he said with a smile on his face.

He then leaned over her and kissed her long and hard. "I want you so bad, darling" Then he was on top of her. He pushed her nightgown up and pulled it over her head. And then he ran his hands down her thighs. She leaned into him and pushed his boxers down and he was about to enter her, when Stephanie saw someone come in through the window. "Lester, we have a problem."

"Really and what can that be?" he told her in a low sensual voice.

"How about me." The guy from the window said.

Then Steph noticed another guy come in from the living room through the door, that was opposite the window.

"There is two of them Darling" Stephanie said.

Meanwhile in the other hotel room just across the hall. "That is her cue let's roll boys," Morelli said and then they slammed the door to Lester and Steph's suite down, and said, "Freeze don't move." Morrelli told them.  
"Damn it is a set up."One of the bad guys said. Then the one in the doorway dropped the gun and put his hands up.

The other guy in front of the fireplace said, "Shit" and then dropped his gun and put his hands up.

Then between Rangeman and Morelli's crew they took the bad guys away.

"Looking good babe for some one who is 7 weeks along." then Ranger left with the rest of Rangeman.

"Do you still think we have to respect him?" She asked Lester. He just sat up sitting under the sheet shaking his head.

When everyone was gone, Lester said, "Now that killed the mood." Stephanie then got up and ran to the bathroom and Lester heard her throw up.

"Now the fun part of the pregnancy starts." He said then he got up and went to check on her.

"Darling what do you need?" Lester asked her.

She just got out of the door when she said "Darling I don't feel well" and then she fell down and Lester caught her in his arms.

"Stephanie, come on baby wake up." Lester said and and when she did not he dialed 911.

A few minutes later, Ranger and Morelli saw the EMS crew come in to Lester's suite.

"What is happening?" Morelli asked Ranger who was out in the hall watching this.

"I don't know" he answered Morelli.

All of a sudden the saw the EMS crew come out with Stephanie on a stretcher and then Lester following her with his pants and shoes on.

"Lester what the hell happened?" Ranger yelled at him.

"Ranger I can't talk now if you want to talk to me follow the to the hospital." Lester said and then he left with the EMS crew and Stephanie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Fake Real Marriage

"We have a thirty-four-year-old woman who is seven weeks pregnant, who is unconscious with vitals stable." The medic told them as they entered the ER department.

The doctor looked at her, and said, "Let's give her some fluids, and see if she comes around. Where is the father to be?" The doctor asked in a concerned voice.

"I am her husband" Lester told him.

"Okay did you notice anything that was odd lately?" The doctor asked him.

"No, she was fine, she went into the bathroom threw up, came out of the bathroom and collapsed."

"all right, I will do everything I can, but for now you need to go into the waiting room, I will update you as soon as I find out anything" The doctor told him as he led Lester out into the waiting room.

While Lester was sitting in the waiting room, Ranger, Tank and Morelli went in to the ER department. Ranger was just about to go storming in there when Tank put a hand on his shoulder, "Look at Lester he is a little upset right now, he really cares for little one."

Ranger looked into the waiting room and saw how upset Lester was. He walked in and sat down next to Lester.

"Any word yet on Babe?" Ranger asked him.

"Nothing yet Ranger," Lester said with tears in his eyes.

Tank and Morelli came in and sat down next to Ranger.  
After a few minutes the doctor came in.

"Mr. Santos, your wife has suffered serve morning sickness, and dehydration, she has to stay the night but she should be fine in the morning." The doctor told him.

"Can I go in and see her." Lester asked.

"Of course we will move her into a room as soon as we can." The doctor told him and then led him in to see her.

He walked in to an ER patient room and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Hello beautiful, how are you feeling?" Stephanie said she was ok, but was feeling scared and was shaking"

"We will make it through this. Right now why don't you just relax for a while I am not going anywhere." Lester told her then took her hand as he sat down in a chair. He looked at the TV and found the news.

On the news, he heard about the story, that a couple of men came into a hotel room and were killed because of an undercover sting by the Trenton New Jersey police department.

"Darling I don't feel well again." Stephanie told Lester.

"Beautiful, what is wrong?" Lester asked him

She then went unconscious again. Lester asked for a doctor, and then he saw Bobby come in to their room. Bobby said to Lester "I will explain later, Nurse I want to take some blood now, and get me some antiviral fluids going in her now." Bobby ordered the nurse.

"Lester I need you to go out with Ranger I will let you know how she is doing after I am done working with her." Bobby told him and then kicked him out of her room.

Lester walked back into the waiting room and saw Ranger with Tank, and Morelli.

"Lester, how is she?" Morelli asked her.

"She was fine for a while, but now she is unconscious again, and how did Bobby get here?" Lester asked Ranger.

"He was here working in the Rangeman building training a new personal that is going to be in charge of the health of the Rangeman employees. So I asked him to come and take a look at Stephanie for me." Ranger filled Lester in.

Lester sat down in a chair and looked out the window to the right. He saw all sorts of flowers and lilies and the sun was shining in the waiting room. About fifteen minutes later Bobby came out, "Lester, your girl is going to be fine we are giving her new maternity pills there was something in them that was going to hurt her and the baby. But we got the substance out of her, but right now we can't tell if there was damage done to her or the baby." Bobby told Lester, "I will take you to her right now, we have Rick and Taylor outside her room and with you staying there with her she should be safe." Bobby told him.

Lester went into his wife's room and saw her with an IV in her arm. "Beautiful, I love you so much, please stay with me." Lester begged and kissed her hand while he sat down in a chair and started to watch TV.


End file.
